


Hogwarts Time! Chapter dos

by BlackHeartXX



Series: Hogwarts Time! [2]
Category: Adventure Time, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeartXX/pseuds/BlackHeartXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcey's just got to Hogwarts. What house will she be in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Time! Chapter dos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Giraffe buddies! Hold up, you're not a giraffe? MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!!!!

The castle reflection rippled as the wooden boats softly left the shore just outside the train. The three of us grouped together and searched for a boat. Right in the corner was a boat with already a girl in it, so we headed that way. As we got closer, I realised the girl in the boat was petrified. She clung to the edge so tight I thought the wood would break. Heehee, wood would. Her hair was a pure ruby colour and tied back into a high ponytail with two strands either side of her face loose. We got in to the boat with her slowly.  
“It’s a bit uneven.” Finn observed.  
“Why’d you think that is, Finn?” hissed Beemo. I high fived Beemo for this.  
“I was just saying.” He mumbled. Beemo was sat next to the Red head and I sat next to Finn.  
“What’s your name, Red head?” I asked her. She had colour in her cheeks and looked a bit happier than a few moments before.  
“Felicity. But my friends call me Flame Princess because of my hair.” She replied.  
“Why Princess?”   
“My parents are quite rich and when I was born they bought me this ruby,” Flame Princess began. She reached into her pocket and fished out a gorgeous ruby the size of my fist. “People say I’m a princess because I am given gold and jewels.” We had almost reached the shore now so we stopped talking. Before I knew it, there I was. Standing in front of this spectacular building. To my left was Finn, Beemo and to my right was Flame Princess. A giant man stood in front of us. His hair and beard was in a mess and his clothes were scruffy and boring. He led us to the entrance of the castle which was beautifully crafted. 

*******************************************************************

We were taken into a huge hall and put at the front. A fairly old man wondered onto the stage. He had a long, snowy beard and plain eyes. He was wearing a brandies blue gown.   
“I am Professor King. I can see all of our new students are eager to find out their houses; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.” He gestured to each house. “First up at the sorting hat is…” Professor read from a scroll. “Peter Adams” A slender, brown haired boy clambered up to where Professor King was standing. The rotten looking torn hat was placed on his mis-shaped head.  
“Shy, nervous. Hufflepuff.” It announced. I was taken aback by this hat talking; but you know that’s magic for you. I also picked up that some peeps talk to snakes. A parcel tongue I think. Two people went before Beemo.  
“Sneaky, rather cheeky. Hufflepuff!” I guess she seemed happy enough. Around 10 kids were called up until Finn was.   
“Wild, outgoing, brave. Gryffindor!” A table of people stood up and roared as Finn joined. Doesn’t the hat get bored of doing that? About dozen more kids were called, fanning out to various locations (four tables).  
“Lauren Sarah Peterson.” ~ LSP, get it? ~ A girl made her way to the stage. She had violet hair with a yellow star hair grip. The hat with a strange face was placed on her head.  
“Hmm. Pure blood, mischievous, sly. I’d have to say…Slytherin!” It exclaimed. As per usual, Slytherin was happy and whatever. The remaining students were called and I was last. It pulled a face when it sat on my head.   
“Quite evil, if you will. I guess, Slytherin!” I was not really bothered either house I went to. I sat next to a blond boy on the Slytherin table. Lauren was opposite me. Professor Boring said something about a banquet. Free food! 

It was brought out and everybody tucked in. I chose red foods for reasons I couldn’t say. Shh.  
“Marcey, why are you so quiet?” Lauren asked me. I shrugged, acting like I didn’t matter. Haha it worked. “We should totally be like best friends!” She suggested, flicking her violet hair. I just smiled politely. Oh crap, is this what’s gonna happen for 7 years?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop. Any suggestions will be thought about by moi.


End file.
